Chamalian
Open Race -Still being worked on - '!! ''Welcome to the Race of the Chamalians. There are sub classes and history for each type of character. There are the Exiled, The Valkyries, The Realm Grasp, and The Cityhood. If you are going to be a Chamailian you will end up being one of them. '' Creation Chamailians long ago lived within the Terra Plains between what is now known as Cove and the Chamailian Mountain. Their race is rare and even rarer still is seeing them outside of their mountain air. Devenok was once a feared to be Lord of the lands at the time beat and chambered the people until they held no choice but the need to submit. In the Competitions, they were holding for a King; he was cheated. Killing a priest and causing riots to break out throughout the land peasants were then going after the lord of the land and the small revolution. Lord had their magic, and Devenok had taken the powers of all the leading members of the lands of Terra Plains. The Valkyrie they had called them, gifted farm hands mostly were women and children who were left. They defended all they could and when a rumor had it that he was going to burn the village and plains they ran. Valkyries, guiding souls of the warriors to their final resting places. The small families moved into what was called the Mountains of gods. Rainbows ascended upon the lands from the heavens due to believing that Kayen goddess of grace was shining down and blessing the lands of Terra. So these few fled into what was become of the gods' mountains. Devenok had found that there was a high price to pay for betraying him, when they had gone into the mines that had stopped nothing. Still onword, he chased them higher through the caves through Druggar and Drow cities within the mountains, up to razor edged cliffs, they had lost two-thirds of their people through this small journey, and only a handful survived. The rests were going to be left to starve in those mines. Even still they climbed harsher and harder throughout the tops of the mountain peaks until they had come to the metal veins and gem mines, riches beyond their wild and not a drop to eat. All their rations gone and angers rose and flared over the hunger. They were left to die. A simple child had pulled out a wooden carving of a cat and began to pray having nothing left but faith. "Bless these walls, so we may live, take our hearts and mend, make us sing with joy in hearts, and our minds to over come the dark bless us few who fight to live. Dear Gods, Save us from death" Simple wish pure and honest from the child would then give forth to four special gods. Jynx the Cat God of Chaos, blessed the mines with the odd changing the pain that was coming from it was through his right to keep the worlds to be unique. Luna the Goddess of the moon had shown so brightly on the last day of the transformation that the glimmer of her rays lit the exit into the Chamailian air on the top of Mount Chamales. Fates (which was believed to draw in threes,) Was considered the gods who made trials always the most difficult for them, and Dark was the one they would rest in when all was done. The transformation took two weeks from human to Chamailian. Habitat They live with in and above the Mount Chamales. Valkryies tend to stay with in the mountains while the rest live up in the city. They are a Psionic race, with a military lifestyle. Hair length is ranks of ones power. They live in the hairsh climates of winter. Many chamailians are known to get sick or ill durring the normal summers of Faerune. Men are dominant and arranged marriages happen, rare is love or other things of that nature. Duty is a common goal and it is placed above everyone else. Culture Ranks *Ascend *Royals *Nobles *Guards *Guardian *Local *Serf *Valkyrie *Exile Punishments Treason: Exile Death: Scalped Exiled Exiled in Chamales means you were thrown down the mountain and you did not plunge in the waters. By some test of fate a Chamailian who survives getting thrown off the mountain is considered dead or if you live it is exiled. Chamails who betrayed Devenok often haid thier powers removed, their hair cut if not scalped, stipped of thier clothing, useed then discarded to die off the side of the cliff. Those who managed to live through this were conisdered traitors for not accepting the death the god was placing upon them. A handful of beings have survived by exile. Finding a way to live before hitting the watery grave below. : ''"It was then my hand moved with out me even thinking, the bird of large wings and talons were in my sight, all I thought to be gone and lost, was no more, there was life, the gods had spared me and it was upon the wings of the raven I found my salvation in exile." ::::::::::::: ''-Katrina Vladden's Journal Volume 2'' Valkyries This was a group that was often expiramented on when Devenok was first making his scouts, these were the few that escaped the full annihilation of the treatments. This group was brought far beneath the Moutnain of Chamales. They are the ones free of Devenok's grasp and those being are allowed the free thought. The Valkries were the rebellion and for centuries they had fought and told tales of the world below, tales of simplier life and how they came to be. The Rebellion was out numbered and they were forvced to stay undergroun when they believe they have enough power they fight untill pushed back. Alethia and her brother Hamal were silent leaders of the Valkries themselves. They had fled after Hamal had taken the hand of Devenok, the hand to this day still lives and moves. : "You will find them when you least expect them, they may be different from you and I, but there is no doubt their hearts pound more fierce then any soldier Devenok has to command." :::::::::::::::: ''-Alethia Priestess of Hope.'' Classes/Jobs Men: Any Female: Healer, Entertainer, Priestess, Huntress, Slave, Serf Dieties ''Luna:'' The moon goddess that hangs over head, It is with much belief that this is the Night Sun. She appears in the heavens in a vast glow creating the world of Chamales to be lit in her glory. When she turns black it is believed that on that night she is resting. ''Jinks: The Cat God of Chaos. The origonal maker of the chamailian race. Jinks and the chaotic nature had formed the hum ans to with stand the elements of the cold and addapt to the harsh environment of the cave and mountain life. Jinks is considered the lost Deity, through his death the chamailians were lost with out purpose. '''''Dark: The venging god of the night sky. By legend this was lunas true love and for one session a month he takes her from the heavens resting perhaps but many believe it is either for love or torture. The maddness that comes from the moon is often created by the darks influence. He is the night sky and the moon continues to sew his clothing. Devenok: He has Ascended do to the recent killing of him by Hamal. Hamal had laid in the Psychic Streams and slaughtered his being. The body had laid cut and he was scalped. Thus loosing his gifts. Hamal was brought to take over to Lead the chamailians as they were free from the mind enslavement of Devenok. Devenok, the god of the Mind, he was controlling 3/4th of the Chamailian republic with his long locks of hair using the country as his drones and feeding off the psionic lives of the Chamailian people. ''Katrina Vladden: Evoke of Hope:'' It was said she would return to Chamales some day and there would be uprising and with that the fall devenok would come. The end of the slavery would be here and the chamailians would be free. After her return to chamales she had grown a few more followers of her race. She was then kept secret and safe. Upon her return it was Hamal that had Defeated Devenok. But the prophecy was right, she had returned and there was a change made, the fall of devenok began. Hamal: Hamal had recently taken the other name Katrina use to hold as the Evoke if Freedom, after the fight from his imprisonment there are some groups who worship him but no ascention has been made yet. The following though has been rare. Strengths and Weaknesses A chamalian's individual strengths and weaknesses may vary (see the roll charts at the end). Notes :: All information can be edited and changed depending on the character. Characteristics Skin Chamailian skin is hard soft but hard to penetrate. Pearl is its color and the bodies them selves reflect the color around them. Hair Their hair is made of metal, and contributes greatly to their overall weight. It is a show of power, as those with stronger psionic ability have longer hair and culturally this leads to their social rank. Muscle Since Chamalians are focused on the mind, their muscles are long and meek, their physical strength comes from the momentum of weight behind their actions. Age :Ages range from birth to 3000, no chamailians are older then that, those are considered First Creation. :Chamalians do not generally show aging, the lack of feasting on Myst will cause them to age drastically and literally fall apart. Chamalians do not want to die of old age. Height :This can range anywhere. Average chamailians are roughly 6 foot. Weight :Depending on the length of the hair and the thickness the chamailian people are normally a few tons. With out hair they are an Easy 500 pounds due to density of the beings core. Diet They consume Myst, or Essance, the life force of other beings and creatures. Chamailians cannot eat normal food, they can be trained to but this wasnt somethign they were made to do, it takes years for them to figure out how to rob nourishment from normal food. The closest thing that a chamailian can eat is White Cherries a fruit of unbelievable forgetting. White Cherries for the normal human is like taking a pill of amnesia, it erases many thoughts and leaves those thoughts hindering around the form. *Obtaining Myst, this is a way of calling out the inner life force of a creature. It is similiar to Vampires in a sence that you are robbing life from another creature. Where this one does not leave you physically drained, it will leave the being feel like they HAVE to get something done with thier life, the biological clock is ticking faster, often obsession comes after a feeding. **This can sometimes make someone age... or cut their lifespan shorter. *Chamailans much like most psionic creatures will also feed off of brain waves, thoughts, memories or other psionic traits. **It is considered Taboo for anyone asside from the ruling throne to feed from another chamailian. *To acquire it the Chamailian must concentrate on its target be it person or tree.. use thier hair and innerforce to call out the life force, a 'mist' appears and with that they breathe it in. : Breeding :Chamailians can get pregnant only twice a year. Once those eggs are gone they are gone forever a woman has no more then 500 eggs and then it is done.However the Ovulation time for that woman is about a month. :: Rolling Charts To design your Chamalian you will be utilizing these roll charts to determine what mix they'll have. Eyes They are often a gem or rare stone or metal, the eyes themselves have thier pown properties. 1 Ruby - See disease. It is a simple trait giving one the sight to see the waves of dysfunction in a body those with ruby eyes are often known to be healers or assassins. 2 Diamond - Sight of the dead, it is rumored the dead can still be seen with the golem like eyes of diamond. You may not be able to hear them but seeing is believeing. 3 Iron - Forge of steel, this is the mind of the creation, imperfections are easily noted through the eyes of the Iron. 4 Amber - Infrovision the eyes to see in the ongoing darkness of the mines. 5 Emerald - Green thumb, not many plants in chamales but you can grow them and have no allergies. 6 Amyethyst - Rare, the colors that combine often leave the being with a wonder of creation and a sense of mystic knowledge at times. 7 Tiger Eye - Layered mask, the being carries a way of never showing the wekness behind the eyes that never show emotion. No hatred no love. 8 Turquoise - Eyes for details Chamailians with these like tinker with small things. ETC Jewlery Makers. 9 Pyrite - Charmed by Fire. 10 Hematite - Chamailian with are highly charismatic, often people may fall for them. 11 Jasper - Character is at its fullest (Most powerful stage) during the sunset hours. 12 Black Diamond - Can read the good and bad of a persons or creatures Aura. 13 Crystal - Can cause momentary forgetfullness of the last 5 seconds. 14 Black Crystal - Character can cause temporary blindness to other charcters. 15 Aurore Boreale - Mind in the clouds this Chamailian is an Artist at heart. 16 Azore - Character has a love of birds. If it wanted a pet it would be of the birds. 17 White Opal - Glimmer effect, you glow in the dark there is no hiding for you. 18 Aquamarine - Able to enter in to any kind of water and recieve no sicknesses. 19 Indian Sapphire - Cloud Dancer, Your abaility while awake is the ability to walk on clouds. 20 Indocelite - Your form is constantly covered in a soft oil that keeps your frost unused unless by cut, this allows you to enjoy all the things water can offer.. You can swim. 21 Cobalt - Eyes of cobalt are often seen as beings who are down to earth in nature and charm. 22 Llyr - Seeker of the Storms, you can telll when ones a coming. 23 Capri Blue - Charmed by the Ocean and Waves. 24 Chrysolite - Desert alighned, the ability to bend sand to the will of the Chamailian though rare as this sis the Chamailian would not know this trail till they left the mountains. 25 Lime - Feel like turning up the dance, you are sasy and love a good time and those around you to, you charry the joy of the party. 26 Turmaline - Fruit can help cause the Chamailian to heal faster, especially watermelon. 27 Sun Sphere - Much like photosynthesis you gather energy and replenish in the light, in the evening you feel weak and wish to sleep curling your form away. 28 Water Drop - The rarely blessed Chamailian is able to swim, they are considered both blessed and cursed for thier form they can never be made. 29 Snow Flake - To Chamailian society the eyes of the snow flake are leaders and changers of the world we expect. 30 Soul Trap - This is a black gem darker then a jet stone it is rare and nothing passes through it not even light. It is said in a Chamailian Culture the being woth these eyes are normally placed in to the military under Devenok himself. These eyes are for those who are able to rob souls.(Only with player given permission of course) 31 Peridot - Immunity to poisons, nil to small effect. 32 Olivine Reptilians are in your favor, you cannot help but enjoy the scaled creatures. 33 Topaz - Aura Seer 34 Wakeless Canyon - Known to carry scent of sulfur and has an unmistakable desire about red dragons. 35 Citrine - Insects of all sorts seem to stray from you with in 100 meeters, no crickets when you enter an area or bees. 36 Hyacinth - You are like the Siren your eyes and voice lures others. 37 Burgandy - Blood letting, for what ever reason it is, you can visualize the crucial viens and arteries of creatures. 38 Indian Red - You find life in all things and respect it in the deepest nature. 39 Fuchsia - You find the easiest and fastest way to get somethign done. 40 Rose - You carry the likeable scent that is wanted by many. 41 Peach - Double the Fertility in you. 42 Fire Opal - Some how the gods decided to mix you with a fire element. 43 Smokey Quartz - Turnable, You are a chamailian who can still be changed in to other things, Vampire, Werewolf and so many others. 44 Garnet - This Chamailian has that eyes that increase Others sex drive, and well might be a litttle desireable themselves. 45 Violet - Wanting Mage. When it comes to Essance and Myst to gather, you want Magic like beings plants and creatures. 46 Lilac - Calming Touch. 47 Jet - Feed off of negative energy, helps other recover from depression, loss and grief. 48 Tanzanite - Seeing Spirits and many ghosts will run from you. 49 Mercury - Every feel like turning liquid and getting out of some where. Not to mention you can be seperated and rejoin. 50 Luna Stone - Twice as powerful on the full moon. 51 Apollo Stone - Sentual Touch. 52 Lava - Rippiling skin that is burning to the touch. 53 Oil and Water mixture re-roll. 2 stage eye set, colors and traits of two forms that move like a lava lamp between the colors. 54 Abalone - A paece keeper and you wish to maintain it. Often you will sacrifice something of yours or yourself to stop the feud... it is said these Chamailians have the ability to see what another may truley want to keep calm. 55 Eclipse Stone (Black stone with a blinding white rim. ) Chamailans are powered up 20 times thier normal abilities durring a Solar Eclipse. 56 Wolf Stone - Strength and courage and longing to find their pack. 57 Nosux - Keeper of Secrets. 58 Veilian - Summoners of Shadows. 59 Createn - A fight, how you love a fight and even if you would hate to admit it, the accomplished kill is always a bonus. 60 Pylac - Sees only the surface - believer of what is seen not what is known. 61 Sufrogget - Smells like sulfur and likes amphibians 62 Stendel - Hyper and constant motion. 63 Navaso - Plants and many trees wilt in your pressence you are a continual eater of thier specific myst. 64 Zynir Your body is lighter then what a Chamailian should be. You are blessed by the high winds. Travel with them. 65 Yernt - Child like in heart and nature. 66 Nepal - Believes everything. 67 Birasse - Hasty and not considering consiquences. 68 Sated - Nothing is never enough. Once you have more you want all. 69 Kreylian - Gentle and Graceful. 70 Titus - Lover of the written word if you stare long enough at any language it begins to make sense to you. (1 month to learn the language at least... ) 71 Losor - Sluggish and laid back not the first to spring in action ever. 72 Gryiel - Gentle orbs of a sacred manner who look upon others with an understanding of their nature. 73 Zanin - Designer able to make and craft things out of nothing. 74 Ketim - Eyes of the muse. You inspire others. 75 Laris - Feline slit eyes you have the calling to hunt but like the feline you like to torture, just before death, prolonging it as much as possible. 76 Shadow Gem This character can go in and out of the shadows. A sneak if there ever was one. One of the few Chamailians to not glow or glimmer in the shadows or dark. 77 Stone of the Harvest - By sight alone you can tell when a creature or plant it at its best it will ever be, its most rich for harvest. 78 Stone of Loth - Love of spiders and other creepy crawlies, you have a magnetism to attract these creatures to you. 79 Scale Of Xyn - Charmer of Snakes, understands Xyn, and hears her words. 80 Stone of Dorian - The shining star, who attracks the others to them. 81 Fate Stone There is a sudden trust in destiny and you swear the muffins are amazing any time you want to do something Evil. 82 Stones of the 13 Sisters - You may choose one or all of the thirteen sisters to recieve a trait... Those who choose all - have the full understanding of loyalty and never stray from it. 83 Death Stone - You see visions of the death of other for when your eyes meet theirs. 84 Mixture. Roll a seond time after this. Right Eye - Left Eye 85 Falcon Stone - You prey on things dmaller then you. Eyes sharp as a falcon. 86 Gem of Sandraea - Ocean waves call to you and move well with your emotions. 87 Horse Gem - Your stamina is amazing but you tend to carry a love of horses and some horse traits to.. Canter much? 88 Blood Stone - Blood bending is a trait that is silently known to just you. 89 Black Star Ruby - The Chamailian touch of cupid, luck of love. 90 Black Star Topaz - Over Confident, Mental Clarity. (Barely Distracted) 91 Black Star Diamond - This Character is believed to Amplify and strengthen its psionic and mental power, also can drain those around them. 92 Black Pearl - Corruption seeks with in and you yearn to courrupt others. 93 Black Star Amytheyst - Alcohol and Narcotics has no effect on you. 94 Alasairdian Gemstone - These eyes are the fingers of the tears of Alasaird. They are the seekers of the precious stones. 95 Stephyl Stone - The form contains and ability that absorbs magic. Though being around to much the eyes will crystalize and they will go blind. 96 Blue Topaz - Dreams run rich and vishions do as well. You allow your dreams to be more then distant you give illusions of your dreams to others who sleep near you. 97 Rhodolite - Richness in desire and wants, you enjoy the fancy things in life and want only what luxury has to offer. 98 Pearl - Pearl eyes are a rarity in Chamales these are considered inner thought, future readers and seer. 99 Zircon - Chamailians of these eyes are known to have multiple tones and switching personalities. 100 Black Star Sapphire You can alter the inner desire of another being. (Please make sure you oocly ask their permission. ) Hair 1. Odd - 1 - Even - Star Metal and Gods Blood 2.- 52 - 73 - 94 Aluminum - This is Chamailian has a difficult time using their psionics. Though their life length is the longest. 3 Antimony - This Chamailian is considered brittle, bones break easier. 4 - 53 - 74 - Arsenic - This Chamailian secrets a well known posion. Smells of garlic. 5 Barium - This Chamailian is resistant to electricty and Psionic Attacks. 6 - 54 - Beryllium - This Chamailians hair will be corossive to flesh of non chamailians. 7 Bismuth - This Chamailian has a natural healing ability to the stomach by touch. 8 Boron - This Chamailian needs other people arond it to remain sane. 9 - 55 - 75 - Bronze - This Chamailian is non magnetic, carries well with lightning and can redirect. 10 Cadmium - Chamailian who burns releases a toxin, this Chamailian can be considered poisonous to many. 11 Caesium - Liquid hair that when angered the hair will be blue and violet flame and will relax when they do. 12 - 56 - 95 Chromium - Chamailian with out a scent this character is always shining, and its life is much extended. 13 - 57 - 76 - Cobalt - Blue tingued hair, this hair will cause your Chamailian. 14 - 51 -Copper - Reddish orange color hair, over time it will turn green and lose it's psionic abilty. 15 Gallium - Being cannot leave the cold, human touch will cause it to liquify, unless that being is cold as well. 16 Germanium - This Chamilian has a high resistance to Toxins, and this character mau break bones a bit easier then expeted. 17 - 58 - 77 - Gold - This Chamailan has transparent hair when layered it looks gold, this chamailian can weave lightning and has high psionic properties and is very resitant to physical blunt blows. 18 Hafnium - Shiny Silver, when in the underground, when in open air the hair will burn white and multi colored. 19 Indium - Silver color, high psionic ability, hair will liquify when to close to heat and will stick to them. 20 Iridium - This Chamailian has Rainbow Hair, might have the nickname sparky, and the longest life a chamailan can have. Resistant to the Heat and Acid and Water and Oxidation. 21 - 59 - 78 - 86 - 96 - Iron - This is a giving Chamailian known to give to others however when rust beging the chamailian will lose its Psionic abilities one of the easiest hairs to slowly torment. 22 - 60 - 79 - Lead - This is a 'special' Chamailian. You are a drone and do what ever you are told. Simple minded simple hearted. When you hair gets cuts the tips are blueish white for a month. Resistant to radiation. 23 Lithium - This Character is lighter in weight, highlly likely to blow thier top and keeps bipolars in check. This Character can purify air, and possibly burn or injure chamailian to flesh constant. 24 Magnesium - Free spirited Chamailian will become human in water, if chamailian is in salt water it will die. 25 - 61 - Manganese - Black colored hair strands. This character has a ability to deal with nerves and can understand ancient texts. 26 Mercury - This Character is a Devourer of Gold and Silver Chamailian, you glow when there is no light when you use psionics everyone will know you are like a lightbulb and Acids repel and dillute off of you. Liquid hair at your command. 27 - 62 - Molybdenum - Hair looks to be bleeding. This Character has strong strands. Chamailians would love to leech off of you. You are desired by higher beings. 28 - 63 - Nickel - Silver and gold tinged hair, this Chamailian might take up defending. 29 Platinum - Heavy and Desired, This is one of the Shiniest metals - Silver White. Strong creation with a long life. When in fighting, it goes for the eyes nose and throat first. 30 Potassium - Welcome to insanity, if you have been lucky enough to roll this hair the pressure of the air and water to the strands causes more then violent outbursts. 31 - 64 - Palladium - This s the Chamilian of the Hunt, with a love to do such. This is a Chamailian who can burn and has the understanding of making explosives. 32 Rhodium - A noble Chamailian, considered to be a beauty and the most beautiful, hair is mirrored like. Long life character. Resistant to Acid and Corosion, high heat tollerance. 33 Osmium - Deadly to most living things, the touch of Toxic. Long Life. 34 Ruthenium - This Chamailian is an Absorber of light and can control it. This character is Resistant to electrical attacks and Psionic ones. 35 Rhenium - This Character has a long life, its hair will stay in solid strands for a long time and can resist heats up to the 4000 degrees Ferinheight. 36 - 65- 80 - Rubidium - Silvery White, When near flame or Fire elementals or fire magic hair will turn purple. Chamailian can use water to cause fire. May cause manic depresssion in other who are around. 37 - 66 - Scandium - Hair will turn Yellow or Pink when out the caves, (normal is a silver color) Slightly resistant to acid but will corrode slowly. 38 Selenium - This Chamailian gets its power from the moon, the Chamailian Hair is a silvery type and can chamnge to a red mist. Light can continually charge, this chamailians Psionic Power. 39 - 67 - Silver - Very strongly powered Psionicist, photographic memory, keen eyesight and musical tallented. 40 Strontium - 41 Tantalum - 42 Tellurium - Chamailian town gossip. Space Cadet but never down to earth, you think the world revolves around you. This Character doesnt like their egos shattered, and hair can get Crystaline. Psionics more powered when close to light. Devourer of Copper, Iron and Steel. 43 Thallium - 44 Thorium - 45 Tin - 46 Titanium - 47 Tungsten - 48 Vanadium - 49 Zinc - 50 Zirconium - Star 1 ADHARA - Meaning Maidens second brightest star in the Sirius Constellation. 2 ALCYONE - Meaning stolen Brightests of the seven stars in the constellation Taurus. 3 ALTAIR - This is the name of a star in the constellation Aquila Meaning forgot. 4 ARISTA The constellation of Hylian meaning to gaze. 5 Lyrian The constellation for Myrda meaning to sing. 6 Flave The green tinted star of Mordod Meaning to envy. 7 Embalum Brightest star of the Fyre Wyrm constellation Viragor meaning to burn. 8 Bueramuos The least brightest of Viragor meaning to remember and never forget. 9 Motorart Smallest constellation this is the 3rd star, Meaning to watch from behind. 10 Vouldor meaning to expand and conquer. 11 Eclipsesh 12 Velyindan 13 Freyn 14 Viction 15 Fradge 16 Dreyen 17 Lyistervon 18 Fugraul 19 Cellent 20 Boro 21 Vouldo 22 Bask 23 Prowl 24 Vicen 25 Tinga 26 Veridinuk 27 Laundorgos 28 Lyriada 29 Soundrous 30 Verliena 31 Sentian 32 Sydian 33 Kuwal 34 Mauchden 35 Velour 36 Lourien 37 Quaimaire 38 Rumachin 39 Loudus 40 Vernun 41 Fregots 42 Sestero The white star of Urdno, meaning to yearn no more. 43 Therlin 44 Victorun 45 Romanch The blue tinted star of Daert, meaning to deliver. 46 Weslyn 47 Luciaos, meaning to lust. The bightests star that pulls the energies of want and lust. 48 Tanith The largest of Fyorn, meaning to fight. 49 Tose 50 Vega Celestria Guides 1 Tasha Veriaon - The woman of the sheets, she is know to travel the starlight and follow in to the rooms, her voice can only be heard in the trails of the wind. Just before sleep, she is the one to remind you of a dream or rob you of it. 2 Verona - The young man, he was considered to be the follower of the written word he can give hindsight but only to those who write the whispers. It is said in the calm of the wind if a question is written he will answer it to the page. 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 Powers 1 Sandman - Entering the dream stages for self and others. 2 Harmony Disruption. You are able to bend sound waves for different uses. 3 Flexibilitiy, you can bend and possibly twist those bones. 4 Hawk Eye, Your vision is that of a hawks. 5 Hear no lie. Unless there is a charm spell or something to make it sound truthful the lies come and go. 6 180 Vision. All around sight. No sneaking up on you. 7 Copy Manuscript. Someone wrote something and it doesnt take you long to match their handwriting. 8 Scent tracker. Follow your nose Tuccan Sam, you can track most anything. 9 Invisibility - you have the gift of going invisibile 10 Regneration Minor. You do not scar. 11 Regneration Major. Loose a limb you grow it back in d6 months. 12 Wind Rider. You know how to adujst the wind for thrust and lift. 13 Purify/Poison Food or Drink 14 Resistant to Acid Attacks 15 Resistant to Physical Blows 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59 60 61 62 63 64 65 66 67 68 69 70 71 72 73 74 75 76 77 78 79 80 81 Crystaline, you can harness your thoughts and dreams and push the negatives/ positives in to gems. 82 Light bender. You can move your hands and turn the light bending it around things. 83 Naturaly rhythym. Guess what you are a natural at dance and kattas. 84 Thought Eater. Anyone posting thoughts you kinda can read once you enter and state the thunger for such. 85 Leeching. You can drain the mental powers (temporary) from someone else. 86 Telepathic Bonding. This happens when one is marked by another normally with an impression of the thumb. 87 Dual Metals you get to roll for one more. 88 Enherited Locks. Your parents had placed the locks of their own hair to you. This gave you one of thier previous abilities, this lock is of what ever metal they are of. 89 Pass with out a trace. You can leave no trail. 90 Spider step, Even though you weigh more then anyone on Biggest Loser, you can distribute that weight. 91 Infravision. Much like a Drow you can see in the dark however light will bliund you while using this. 92 Mirrors, you glimer and refelct, this can be a gift and bad depending on ghow you use it. 93 Memory Charter. You happen to rememeber most everything and or person you come acorss. 94 Water off the shoulder. Yopu just let it roll off, nothing gets you down. 95 Dance of the Flame. You are one of the few Chamailians who are of the flame. 96 Size Adjusting. You can bring yourself anywhere between the height of 6 inches and 16 feet. 97 Sound Strand - your hair it self can talk for you sing and play as the strands are moved. 98 Full scan. You know your body well enough you can scan it over for infections or parasites. 99 Body Armor. The ability to have your flesh harden as it would like a shield. 100 Body weaponwry - you are abole to turn your arm in to a blade or perhaps a saw of some sort. Flaws 'Roll a d6 re roll 1's Every character has to have Flaws and that is more then true for Chamailians. ' 1 Only speaks in Rhymes. 2 This character may touch water but not the sea or oceans. Subjected to the microbacteria in the ocean will cause what's called Kaerion's Disease. - Water sprouts and wind gusts of sea and ocean water count. 3 Only speaks the truth. 4 Addicted to new items, you want it you buy it or steal it. 5 Familiar. You were placed with a familiar yes a bonus or two may come of it, but if your familiar dies so do you. 6 Color Blind 7 Only speaks Lies 8 Ice Gripped. Something, be it a blade or a quill is locked within your hand, and you are unable to release it. (For whatever reason you want to make up lol) 9 Stammers when needing to say things that are important has difficulty in saying the most important. 10''' Steals''' everything that is *certain color or material of the characters choice* 11 Carries a *item* and will flip out with out the *comfort Item* 12 Music lover, if there is music being played you are always heading that way. 13 Skirt Chaser/ Lounge Lizard, New guy or girl you have not met?? Get your flirt on right now! 14 This character has the 'Chimers' Flaw; its voice hits a single not and resonates until the glass or crystal cracked. 15 Animal Magnetism, pick an animal to come to you, birds or snakes or even ants, when your angry have them show in herds/swarms (uncontrolled) 16 Brakeable weapons, - you make them cold and therefor brittle, Weapons shatter when you use them. 17 Consumption '''- You must eat/drink constantly. 18 - '''Rage of winter. This character will call in the storm clouds of winter. Weather drops, if the anger continues to be filled there may be a blizzard in that small area. Once the rage gets so far, it can completely explode causing a large area of Ice, this is only to be used RARELY- once or twice in a ten-year period. (please get admin approval first) 19 Hallucination - insects beneathe the skin, or something like that. 20 Controlled by someone else. You are one of the unlucky Chamailians to be under someone else's controll. 21 Hairs will never grow past its shoulders. 22 Hair is thin and weak. 23''' Confusion.' You psionic powers are often broken do to confusion and headaches. 24' Broken Spirit'. The body has been tortured so much by the previous god that it reacts violently when close to. 25 '''Split personality'. 26 Dead limb, something doesnt work and is always hanging down. 27 Blind no seeing 28 Mute no speaking. 29''' Body Mutation'. - Choose one digit, Finger, toe, or thumb to be replaced with a (8 sided dice) inch claw. 30 Obsession over an object, you want every single object like it. 31' Obsession''' over a person living or dead you find yourself needing to be around this person (you dont have to have it at the start) 32 Life Consumption only, 'your body will not allow food of any kind. You rely solely on the mysts. 33 '''The Doll '- Unable to age unless MADE older. 34 '''Only able to devoure memories - No myst - No food. 35 Teacup Syndrome. - You can only store so much information, when you learn to much you forget other things. 36 Tri Vocals. Three sets of speaking chords. 37 Clear Skull '''- yes its clear you do not have bone its thick glass. 38 Wish Giver''' - Some one says I wish you are needed to make it true. 39 Controlled limb - one of your limbs was controlled by devenok and will attack people at random or lead you where he wished. 40''' Haunted''' - the dead seem to follow. 41 No ability to speak louder then a whisper. 42 Perfectionists, things must be perfect. 43 Perfumed. A rare scent that anyone could track. 44 Obsesssion. You have an obsession about something and in the end you want to know everything you can of it. 45 Animal traits. Players choice on an arctic creature. 46 When asked a series of questions at one time this character would only answer the last question. 47 Hair that does what it wants, no not like a simple brushing. but the hair will move and lift things and take things with out your characters knowledge. 48 Art Fascination, You have an addiction for art and the craftsman you cannot help but to stare and marvel at the things in great beauty or ridicule those of bad tastes. 49 Tinker Desire - If someone is fixing an object or a creature and this is unknown to you you stay and learn till the problem is resolved. 50''' By night one way by day another,' You are two people who are as different as night and day, when one sleeps the other is awakened. 51 '''Zealot' - You believe about the gods so much you cannot fathom why the world does not. 52 Shedding. You leave flakes of metal or pearl dust where ever you go. 53 Second Life. '''You already DIED apparently and are scared to hell you will die that way again. 54 '''Fun Creator. So there is a bunch of vines, you just have to start playing Tarzan. You find a game in everything. 55 Flower Stomper. No you do not like the pretty daisys. 56 Desructive desire. Don't know how something works, you need to break it and see it's insides. 57 Vanity. You see something reflective and you must adjust your looks. 58 Incredibly Loyal, once you have faith in something or believe in it or the person you will always pretty much stand by them. 59''' Thrifty.' You would rather stich your clothing. 60' Magnetism.' Thats right you being metal and now metal is attracted to you. 61 '''Hairy. '''A flaw if there ever was one. Being hairy is not a good thing as of hugging the short sharp hairs of the Chamailian could easily make one a pin cushion. 62 '''Empty pockets.' What do you spend your gold on? SUPER SHOPAHOLIC. 63 Heavy drinker! What is this a pint! Better give me a barrel. 64 No need for Loyalty. You are about as Nuetral Nuetral 'as they come. 65 '''Twitchy '-tremors. You have a bnervous reaction that seems to happen often. 66 '''OCD of the Shine, if you know it is supposed to be shiny, and it is not; you are compelled to go over and polish until it shines. 67''' Life of Servitude', you are use to being the one who is told what to do and often have trouble doing things against the word of someon else. 68 '''Overly Pampered.' You were a high noble who had everything done for them spoiled to the core. 69 Dishonor, '''be it you or your family for somereason you walk the life of shame. 70 '''Nasty Habbit, biting your nails chewing with your mouth open you name it. 71 Quad Vocals. 'Four sets of speaking chords. 72 '''Powerful Enemy! '''Dont know who it is yet but talk to other people maybe you took the gem out of their donut. 73 '''Food Scrounge'r- you refuse to eat anything someone else has prepared. 74 Forgetful morning,' you wake up and have for gotten something important from the night before, every day. 75 '''A devourer' (Must be rolled and seen by Katrina cause this is supposed to be SUPER rare.) Devourers can eat of other Chamailians. 76 ' Drug Addiction.' You have a naracotic you cannot be with out, Alcohol legal illegal. 77 Devoring Type. '''You like to eat one thing, be it the myst of trees or the dreams of a child what ever the one thing is it is your favorite consumption and you are not happy with others types. 78 '''One time Reproduction. This is a flaw meaning you can only ONCE bare a child. 79 Weakest Link, '''you carry psionic power but do not store it well, others can feed from you just by walking by. 80 '''Heart of an Icebergh. You were exiled once or presumed dead, hey it happens. you were thrown out to sea and some how ended up on a beach to thaw out... Boy were you bored for a few years. 81 Multiple Voices, seems a myst eating may have gone wrong, and you have taken the whole spirit into the form. 82 Ocean Obsession! you want to have it all the ocean to even if your race is said to die from it thats what you want. 83 Unlike other chamailians you are blind in the dark. 84 Wonderlust. You need the adventure obviously up in the mountains just a little to long. 85 You are''' easily spooked''' by a certain - Color - Animal - Shape - Sound. 86''' Better be Preopared''' a fight is about to happen and you always loose the first hit cause you cant find a weapon. 87''' Confinement. You need your walls and for a good reason. 88 '''Sound controlled. '''A certain pitch will send you in to a rage of battle or seducting splendor, or cleaning fit. (talk to histy on more possibilities) 89 Body formation, parts of yout body seems to have evolved in to something different then the rest. 90 Bad Luck, when something could go wrong with you it will. 91 Fear of __ Creature, Spiders snakes fill in the blank. 92 Grow three times your size durring _ _ _ Emotion. 93 No sense of Direction. But you are always thinking you are going the right way. 94 Pyromainiac. You cannot truley feel the heat but you yearn to. 95 When asked a series of questions at the same time, this character would '''only answer the first. 96 Rage contained - Must destroy something once a day. 97''' Creative battle. Who needs a weapon when nature provides them all, sticks, trees hey that guy over there looks pretty bludgeon. 98 You have a '''child who was once taken used in Devenoks experimentation. 99''' You are an experiment of Devenok.' Normal Chamailian restrictions do not apply. 100 '''Beserker'- That's right kill everything with a heartbeat; friends, families, lovers, and children when you go to beserk mode. If there are CERTAIN FLAWS you would like to make for your character please feel free to talk to an Admin about such. Category:Races